


#2 Treat

by yaoibutter420



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoibutter420/pseuds/yaoibutter420
Summary: Laslow get a treat for all his hard work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. Enjoy my lovelies!
> 
> ~YB

            Xander was not a man for treats. He hated sweet food, favoring the more bitter and refined. that made doing this all the more difficult. He had gotten strange looks from the maids when he had requested the various sweet foods and toping to be delivered to his kingly quarters, but most had chalked it up to him needing a reprieve from his duties. While that was true to an extent, he would be doing this to relieve both his own and another's stress. Laslow's stress, for specifics.

            He knew this was a stupid idea, but the prince had taken one of Leo's books for study, and this was the least embarrassing of all the different things the novel had contained. He must remember to talk to his brother about these extremely inappropriate books. Nevertheless, Xander had spread out the sheets, and looked at the bowl of whipping cream. This was gonna be difficult with just his own person. He sighed. He only had an hour; best get started.

 

***

            Laslow had been having a difficult week. He'd helped in arranging all types of social events with various people of importance for Hoshido, and it had left him with barely a moment's breath. He frowned. He was being selfish and he knew it. This had taken just as, if not harder of a toll on his Lord than it had him. He needed to work on that.

            Nevertheless, he had gotten a summons from his lord, and was in the process of navigating the large obsidian Castle Krakenburg in the Norh capital. He smiles. He doubted it with the amount of work they had, but these one on one summons had usually signified a romantic and all around pleasurable evening. But again, the dancer had thought to himself, it was unlikely.

            Laslow knocks on the door. “Milord, I have come as per your request.” A shuffling is heard, but no response from Xander. Laslow thought it was rather strange; his Lord had always taken manners and greetings at an upmost priority. He hears a bit more movement, but still no reply from his lord. He gets a bit worried, and reaches to the knob.

            Laslow bursts open, ready to attack any unforeseen intruders in the castle, but what he saw made him stop before he could even utter a word. It makes his eyes second guess themselves, and his knees buckle. Butterflies grew in his stomach, and red hue spread quickly across his face. This was a surprise to the silver haired male, to say the very least.

 

***

            Xander braced himself as the door flew open and his loyal retainer and over burst into his quarters, poised to fight and defend him. The king was surprised, but kept his body displayed neatly and open to his lover, despite his own nerves wracking in anticipation.

            He knew he looked a little ridiculous, but he hoped it was a nice treat for the other regardless. It was certainly a rare sight to see the Nohrian king of all people spread out on a bed, completely nude, and covered in all manner of dessert items. Whipping cream had adorned the two pink buds on his chest, and a sugared red cherry sat atop each small mound of the white globs. A trail of gummy candies had led down his muscular chest, until coming to a stop at a long set of donuts that had been stacked so as to completely obscure his private area. The tip was decorated with sprinkles in a multitude of colors, and it helped tie the whole thing together quite nicely.

            Xander heard a small giggle, and braced himself. “This is what you called me here for? A reward, I presume?” He heard the cheerfulness in his retainer's voice, and felt some of his own nervousness subside. He brings himself to nod.

            “Yes. I decided to prepare you a small treat for all the hard work we've been doing.”

            “Well, seeing all the effort you put into this, I couldn’t possibly refuse,” the other speaks flirtatiously. All nervousness seems to leave Xander as his lover climbs onto him, and a smirk spreads across both their faces. It usually was a battle of wills between the two during these times.

            Laslow climbs onto the other, straddling him. He works diligently, moving his nose close to the cream coated chest that calls out to him. He takes a tiny sniff, smelling the sweet topping, and grins. He takes a small taste, not even enough as to reach skin as to tease his so usually composed and methodical Lord.

            Xander groans. “L-Laslow…” He bites his lip, and grips the bedding to keep from moving. Laslow gave a shit-eating grin.

            “Begging already? We’ve barely even started, milord,” He teases, and takes a much longer and deeper lick, this time grazing the pink pads with his tongue. This elicits a tiny moan, a sound which Laslow takes much pride in. He knows that he is the only person who will ever be blessed with this sight; his lord coming completely undone and at the mercy of another.

            Pants and groans come from his lord. Laslow chalks it up to not having been able to do this for such a long time as to why his lord is so sensitive. The retainer was happy to serve, however, and made a few more consistent licks, lapping up all of the sweet cream, as well as the sugared cherry. Once he had gone over to make sure every iota of sugar was done on the left, he began his teasing works on the right. All the moans he received fueled him, and he felt them go ever southward.

            By this time it was becoming ever present that his lord could barely handle the tongue that was teasing him, a bit of pre leaking onto the sprinkles that adorned the pulsing tip. Laslow quickly went forth in fishing the dollops of whipped cream, and soon found himself biting and sucking at the flesh leading to Xander’s lower zone as he ate the trail of gummy candies. It was all the blonde could do not to scream.

            Soon the long ring of donuts was reached, and Laslow himself was getting a bit desperate. He nibbles through each donut quickly, ensuring he doesn’t dawdle on the regions of Xander’s aching need for too long. The discarded scraps of pastry fall to the sheets rather haphazardly, but Laslow knows that the maids can clean up any donuts or frosting left.

            The silvery man came to the head covered in wet pre and sprinkles, and smirked evilly. Laslow slowly moves down, taking nice slow licks, trying to keep each individual treat separate as to drag on the teasing for as long as possible. Xander was writhing and moaning in agony as he was almost taken, and Laslow was enjoying every second of it.

            After it was all licked up nicely, Laslow removed his clothes as fast as was humanly possible. He cursed Norh for having so many layers in their guardsmen uniforms. He was, eventually, as naked as his Lord was, and he quickly took out the vile of oil from the bedside table, lathering it on his fingers quickly. He stuck two of the digits in, and prepped himself, the sight not doing anything to quell Xander’s arousal.

            After Laslow had prepped himself, he wasted no time in landing himself right on his lord, lowering himself onto the warm cock slow, yet needy. The decent was a bit painful, but Laslow found himself working through it, for both Xander’s sake and his own. Lower and lower he moved as he took in his Lord, until eventually reaching the base. It was already so deep Laslow could feel the tipe lightly dusting his prostate already.

Laslow takes a moment, but is soon able to move his body up and back down, causing a sinful symphony to escape the lips of his Lord. It was heaven. He bounced up and down, groaning out himself when he had hit his sweet spot. He bounced up and down, and his lord suddenly moved to sit up and took his mouth passionately.

It wasn’t long before the blonde had clasped hold of the other’s throbbing cock, and was stroking it quickly. This encouraged Laslow to pick up pace, slamming his expert hips up and down at a quickened pace. They went like this for a while, with Xander occasionally biting and sucking the neck of the other, leaving quite a few mouth shaped bruises. It wasn’t long though until their fun was halted, and the pair reached their peaks.

It was Laslow who had come first, causing a flurry of white ropes to coat both of their chests. Xander followed suit, soon getting to his own climax, coming right inside of the other. They soon collapsed, and held each other, Xander being too exhausted to even pull out. Laslow didn’t mind, and moved his ass off of the spent organ, before cuddling up to his lord. They may have made a mess, but for Laslow, this was a very welcome treat indeed.


End file.
